


【徐英浩x你】Loveholic

by MiracleWoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -哨向 前哨兵死亡ooc





	【徐英浩x你】Loveholic

**Author's Note:**

> “感情有理智根本无法理解的理由。” ——《月亮与六便士》

01

耳麦里传来清脆的枪声，我捏紧话筒呼叫着那人，子弹飞速穿透身体，血液从那个黑漆漆的窟窿里流出来，耳边嘈杂的战场瞬间变得宁静，传入我耳朵里的只有他不规则的喘息。

声嘶力竭地呼叫着他，不是行动代号而是真真切切的、他的名字。我的手指蜷缩在桌面上，指甲被压成惨白的颜色，作为向导的我不具备战斗的能力，也无法保护好自己，只能连忙操纵无人机从上空飞速赶过去。 

最终还是发生了我最惧怕的事情。镜头里的他躺在血泊里，只残留了一丝体温像是专门等我来一般，脸上没有痛苦只是半眯着眼睛看着镜头，嘴唇微微颤动发不出声音，留下的笑容像是黑夜来临前最后一丝晚霞，脆弱得转眼即逝。

一向冷静理智的我却在看到从他的衣领里滑出来那枚吊坠的时候瞬间崩溃，泪珠从眼眶里涌出滴落在冰冷的控制台上，我打开了麦克风却说不出话来，瞳孔在微微颤抖看着他在烟尘滚滚的战场上停止了呼吸，检测生命迹象的仪器早就发出了警告声，最后拖长着显示生命体停止心跳的声音像是一把锋利的匕首，重重地捅进我的身体里。

“不好意思…停一下。”我混混沌沌地回到白塔里，医疗队抬着担架从我面前经过，一个个走过去，熟悉的脸庞从我眼前闪过。我截停了一台担架，伸手把那枚银质的吊牌从他身上摘下来，泪水干透沾在眼角上，而且我也不想在他面前流泪，扯出一个勉强的微笑俯下身子把他破碎的衣领整理好，“晚安。”

02

“…甜食会带来好心情都是屁话。”我坐在一楼的咖啡厅，芝士蛋糕被挖了两口就没再被动过，朋友端着个小托盘坐在我对面，把那杯焦糖卡布奇诺推到我面前，自己则是抿着一小杯espresso，“又给我点甜的？”

“请你的。”我无动于衷甚至翻了个白眼，手揣在口袋里摩挲着那枚吊坠，或深或浅的指纹印在光滑的平面上，朋友叹了口气也不敢提起三天前的那件事，“喂，你手机。”

瞟了瞟手机屏幕，是上司发来的通知短信，简要里看大概就是让我下午四点去找他，我能猜到是什么事情，朋友看我没什么反应也凑过啦看了眼，“不是吧，这就要安排新人给你吗？”

那我能怎么办，上司命令除了服从也没有别的选择了，反正哨兵在战斗中死亡也是常事，对于上头来说不过是一位下属牺牲了，顶多在报告里提两句然后帮办个葬礼安置好，一切就像是没发生过，日常依旧运转。

“说实话我都不想干了。”向导是稀有的生物，一旦被发掘了就会被带进塔里进行一系列的适配测试，寻找最契合的哨兵进行配对，这都是程序化的事情，即使由于单方死亡而临时打破了链条，组织也会立马用事先准备好的应急措施接上，“除非把同期里最厉害的哨兵分配给我，绝对不会战死那种。”

虽然是向导，虽然是更理智的一方，我的精神力却比同期都要更脆弱些，外界的刺激对于我来说都会变成扰乱思绪的因素，做过很多事情试图让自己时刻都是理性的状态，感性的部分却还是在缝隙里流露出来。

“那你控制他不也很困难嘛。”有得有失，我宁愿他更强悍些，我宁愿花大力气驯服他，我也不愿意经历生离死别，“少放点感情进去吧，这只是工作。”

03

刚一进门就被那个巨大的身影吸引住，虽然是刚被发掘的哨兵，身上却没有一丝稚气，反而是扑面而来的稳重气息，他长得很高，染成金棕色的发丝顺滑又蓬松，身上穿着件质地很软的白衬衫，下摆垂到大腿上盖住靛蓝色直筒裤的一部分。

“来了，介绍一下，这是你…”顶头上司看见我进门就开始喋喋不休地讲话，我叹了口气脑袋开始发晕，预料到会发生的事情在真正发生时还是有点不爽，自己把自己锁在房间里哭得昏天黑地的三天，我不想就这样翻篇，“我是来请假的，就一周。”

“组织命令，不容违抗。之前给你缓了几天已经很给面子了，之前那些哨兵去世的向导基本都是第二天就接了新任务了。”我捏紧了口袋里的物件，抿抿嘴低下头没说话，“这位是徐英浩，我们这次发掘出来最好的哨兵，由你负责他，资料我都发你邮箱了，今天内去做适配测试。”

全程站在我旁边的人一言不发，我没抬头无法得知他是否有听见，听完领导的话我点点头便自顾自地走出房间，那人也悄悄跟在我后面走了出去，白色的走廊上只有我们两个的脚步声，我走快一些他便跟着加快脚步，我慢一些他就也跟着放慢，“别跟着我了。”

“不是要去做适配性测试吗。”有些低沉的声音在我身后响起，冷静得不像是本期最厉害的哨兵，我也没心思跟他吵架，转头看了看他叹了口气，徐英浩只是乖乖地站在离我还有一米半的地方看着我，“走吧。”

回到房间打开邮箱，他的资料已经在收件箱躺了七个小时了，打开之后映入眼帘的是他那张规规矩矩的证件照片，依旧是刚才见面那件白色衬衣，标致的五官和端正的骨相都无可挑剔，写着是本期唯一一位被发掘的哨兵，下面的表格显示出的能力数据都比正常数值高出不少。

相对来说能力越高，精神控制力就越弱，在刚才独处的几个小时里我却丝毫没有感觉到他的情绪波动，不自主地翻回去第一页看着他那张小小的照片发呆，实在是无法想象他精神崩溃的模样，“这…真的是最强吗。”

资料只有五页，很快就翻到了最后一页，适配性测试的表格上已经填了四行，代表已经做过两次测试了，后面的百分比却不尽人意地都小于五个百分点，剩下第五行便是刚才我与他一起做的，最后一栏结果还没有填写。

“唉，希望匹配不成功吧。”

04

“出事了，快起床！”大清早我就被朋友摇醒，拉了窗帘的房间里依旧是黑黑的，只有床头柜上的闹钟显示着时间，六点十分，“你快点去安抚你那个昨天配对成功的哨兵，快点！”

我朋友值夜班的时间是凌晨一点到早上八点，平时也没什么做的，毕竟大半夜了塔里所有的人除了需要熬夜做研究分析数据的实验楼那边，基本上都是处于熟睡状态的。

手册上写得明明白白的“哨兵若是情绪极度不稳定，请立刻寻求所属向导的帮忙”这一条，基本上就没有执行过，那些小打小闹的脾气不好用普通的应急措施就完全能制服。好巧不巧，就今天，而且还是我。

“出什么事了？”我急吼吼地抄起挂在椅背上的米白色夹克披在身上，头发都来不及整理，随便撸了两把就到了出事的房间门外，一路走一边问情况，“是不是昨天那个跟我做适配性测试那个…徐英浩？”

“对对，测试结果今天四点半出来的。”朋友一路走一路跟我说要做好心理准备，“力量实在是太强大，塔里常规的白噪音对他都没什么用。”

我叹了口气还是推开了面前那扇白色房门，映入眼帘的是血迹斑斑的地毯和墙壁，连浴室里都是属于他的棕色发丝和干涸的血渍，镜子被打坏的裂痕形成放射状，还有几片被撕破的碎布，室内看似很安静，但仔细听能听见低沉的喘气声和指甲划在木板上的咯吱声。

“妈的…”我冲进室内看见跪在地板上撕掉柔软的地毯，咬着下唇拼命用指甲划在木地板上的徐英浩，长长的刘海挡住了他大半张脸，我只能看见他已经咬出血的唇瓣，“徐英浩…看我，看着我…”

原本光滑的木板被他掀起来，又尖又短的倒刺扎进他的指甲缝和手指里，正细细地冒着红色的小血珠，我不知道该怎么唤起他的注意力，只好也跟着坐在地上，放低了位置从下往上看他，那双已经失去理智的眼睛浮现出红血丝，像是暗夜里随风摇摆的枯树枝，爬满了他的眼球。

我把自己的手覆盖在他的手背上，却又被他一把挥开，自顾自地背过身去，我这才看见他下背部的衣服已经被他抓烂了，甚至还在皮肤上留下了不少的抓痕，有的在渗血有的已经结痂。

把冰凉的指尖触碰在他炙热的皮肤上，顺着暗红色的伤痕慢慢抚摸着，明显能感觉到徐英浩的动作迟疑了一下，“能转过来看我吗？”

他像是挣扎着扭过头看我，然后慢慢把身子转过来，凌乱的发丝盖在那张精致的脸上，被鲜血染红的嘴唇像是最危险的猛兽一般，我叹了口气把身子挪近了些，握住他的双手的同时那些木刺也扎进我的手掌里，“告诉我发生什么了，嗯？”

“那个…明天、明天不想去…”他断断续续地说着话，我耐心地看着他垂下来的眼睛，像是一只被伤害过而无法轻易相信人类的小动物一般，“不想去战场…”

应该是刚才他得知测试结果的同时还听到了隔壁的工作人员说话，或者是他刚才看报告的时候偷瞄到旁边的资料了吧，不管他是从什么途径得知这件事，当下的我都有义务安抚好他。

——可是，上头决定好的战斗任务是不能更改的。

“徐英浩，你听我说。”我捧起他的脸，温热的皮肤已经褪了红，连原本急促的呼吸都变得平缓了不少，“我知道你难受，可是战场的事情我真的无法干预…就当是去打游戏，打赢就能回来见我了，好吗？”

“所以你和之前负责的那位哨兵也是这样说的？”他甩甩头把发丝弄到后面去，漂亮的眼睛盯着我看，像是要把我整个看穿一般用力，“然后他死了没能回来见你？”

“…不许你提他，徐英浩。”在领导办公室说的话原来他真的又听到，并且记得挺牢的。我脸色黑下来，摸了摸口袋才发现那枚吊坠被我放在了另一件衣服的口袋里，“他与你无关，现在是我负责你，现在是你只能听我的，这件事没有商量的余地。”

我被戳到最敏感的地方有些恼火，为了避免在工作中暴露出脆弱的一面，从而以后无法驯服面前的野兽，只能丢下几句能约束他的狠话便转身想走，顺便还能借着还没有结合的时候，利用他的冲动和未驯服的原始兽性打赢明天的仗。

“放心吧。”徐英浩站起来，光脚踩在那些被他弄坏的木板上，伸手拉住我的手腕，刚才那些扎进木屑的细碎伤口又开始变得生疼，“我绝对不会输的。”

05

第二天，我在控制室看着徐英浩在那个摄像头下杀敌无数，敌人的血与他的混在一起，被他抹在白衬衫上，像是一枚用鲜血凝成的勋章，扛着狙击枪在远处伏击的模样，或是抽出腰间的手枪和短刀近战时，都是帅气又潇洒的。

我相信了，他确实是能力顶尖的哨兵。

口袋里已失去的人留给我的吊坠现在被我挂在脖颈上掩盖在制服下，我看着在同一个镜头下胜利凯旋的徐英浩，不禁在晃神间看到了另一个人，他好像在对我说要放下，好像在朝我微笑着，好像在推着我要我往前走。

“喂，我赢了。”封闭式耳麦里传来徐英浩带着些骄傲的声音，像是在邀功，还对着前来视察伤员情况的无人机挥手，微微翘起来的嘴角比猫咪还得意，“等我。”

原来是容易交付真心的类型吗。我听见身后大门打开的机械声音，回头的瞬间就看见他小跑着进来，装备都一一卸下只留下基本的服装，白色的柔软衬衫能抚平他的情绪，所以并没有让他换上固定的制服，只是让他在衬衫外面罩了件材质较硬的黑色马甲。

“我都说我不会输了。”徐英浩跑到我身边，伸出手却又收回去擦了擦手上的血渍，这才握住我的手，甚至还仔细地检查了今天凌晨时候划伤的地方，看见大部分都结了一层软软的痂才安心点，松了口气的小表情被我尽收眼底，“我先去冲个澡，衣服太脏了。”

徐英浩走出门口，与怒气冲冲的上司擦肩而过，他察觉到事情不妙便又跟在后面折回来，悄悄地放轻了脚步躲在控制室的机房里。

“徐英浩呢，你就这么让他出去了？连精神结合都没做？”仗打赢了是好事，可是把丝毫没有控制过的强力哨兵放在战场上，是一项很重大的不可控因素，我并不是没有想过，只是衡量过这个风险后我认为可以尝试着去搏一把罢了，“抱歉，我…”

“别骂她了，仗打赢了就不要追究她的责任了。”徐英浩没躲两分钟就从小房间里走出来，高大的身子挡在我面前直视着对方，“她也只是把宝押在我身上罢了。”

“而且这块宝，她没有押错。”

06

双方都处于蓄势待发的情况，我被埋在软得像棉花一般的被子里亲吻着身体，却迟迟没被亲吻嘴唇，徐英浩的双唇蜻蜓点水一般在我身上不同位置落下星星点点的吻，双手早就把我浑身摸了个遍。

前戏足够长，花蕊湿透得已经能容纳进三根手指，他却只是用精壮得的手臂把我纤细的腰肢捞在怀里，胸乳被罩在温热的大手里，长了薄茧的掌心把乳尖磨得挺立，我哼唧着用下身磨蹭着他早已鼓起的裤裆催促着。

精神处于游离状态只能看见眼前慢慢解开皮带的人，上衣被我扯坏扔在地上，他有些埋怨地看了我一眼却又被我用热吻堵住嘴，只得捂着我的后脑勺把这个吻的主动权夺回来，“太着急了吧，怎么做向导。”

徐英浩在笑话我，飒爽的眉眼间竟让我看出几分柔情来，害怕我疼还特意又把手指伸进去做了一轮扩张，把我的上半身搂在怀里，从内裤里探头出来的硬物此时正抵在我的花穴口，把炙热的温度都传给我，“疼就咬我，出血也没关系。”

高大的身材果然匹配着傲人的尺寸，慢慢插进去得肿胀感和异物感被过分放大，我把犬牙扎进他肩膀坚韧的肌肉里，闭上眼睛的瞬间耳边只回响着他难受的低喘，“妈的…扩张了个啥啊，太紧了我的宝贝啊。”

完全挺进到体内的时候我的眼眶已经红了一片，再看向他的时候却被叼住了胸前的吊坠，链子箍紧我的后脖颈摩擦得发痛，心底埋藏的背德感又被他勾起，进退两难的境界让我只能安慰自己这是工作，这是命令。

“我知道你不爱我。”他松开牙关，坠子掉落在我的锁骨上又滑到一边，徐英浩的语气里并没有责怪的意思，取而代之的是理解与体谅，“慢慢来，我们会有未来的。”

我抱住他宽广的后背，覆盖在上面的肌块随着他挺动的动作耸动着，他吻掉挂在我眼角的泪珠，下身的抽动却逐渐变得又快又狠，把我顶得头拼命往后仰，粗大的性器不用特意去寻找便能准确摩擦到敏感点，引起浑身的微颤，“慢点…太、太大了…痛…”

他像是听不得我说痛，动作立刻变得温柔下来，连那些激烈得像是要发泄在我身上的冲动情绪都变得温和，舔着我泛红的脸颊慢慢抽插，垫在我后腰的手轻轻拍着，等待到深处变得再次湿滑才又加快了动作。

我被他操得身子一颠一颠的，像是在巨浪中漂浮的小船，又被他稳稳当当地禁锢在怀里，伸手抚上徐英浩的后颈让他更靠近我些，轻轻吻上还带着血痂的下唇，晶亮的液体在两人舌尖交换着，即使唇齿间都充斥着残留的血腥气，我们依旧吻得入迷。

金色的丝线在热吻间向他伸出，我在喘气时看见徐英浩也一样迷离的双眼，靠近我的时候那些被汗水湿透的发丝也跟着贴在我的额头上，“真的可以吗？”

面前的人背对着光源，房间里昏黄色的灯给他裸露的躯体裹上一层毛绒绒的金边，我摸上他流畅的肌肉线条，我忽然觉得他在未来的某一天真的会替我挡住所有刺目的光，无畏地。

“你说过我们会有未来的，徐英浩。”我勾起嘴角轻笑起来， 把另一只手臂也环上他的脖子，淡金的丝线在结合的两人之间交缠，“我的宝永远押在你身上。”


End file.
